board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Board 8's 2010 Nominations
choice)]] Board 8's 2010 Nominations is the complete list of characters nommed by B8 for the 2010 Character Battle. The list was constructed by stingers, who ran a topic throughout November and December to collect the nomination list of as many B8ers as possible. The final listing was tallied and posted on December 7th, 8 days before the 2010 bracket came online, by KamikazePotato. See Also * 2010 Total Nominations Nomination Statistics Of the 128 characters that made the bracket, 120 were nominated by B8 at least once. * Ganondorf, Kratos, Niko Bellic, Roxas, Simon Belmont, Marcus Fenix, Terra Branford and Soap MacTavish were never nominated Of the 41 characters B8 nominated 10 or more times, 24 made the final bracket. Of the 21 characters B8 nominated 15 or more times, 10 made the final bracket. The 11 snubbed characters were * Doc Louis - 40 noms (6th most) * Jigglypuff - 36 noms (7th most) * Yoshimitsu - 35 noms (8th most) * Dan Hibiki - 31 noms (10th most) * Godot - 23 noms (12th most) * Archer - 22 noms (13th most) * Minsc - 20 noms (14th most) * Lyn - 19 noms (tied 15th most) * CATS - 16 noms (19th most) * Boko - 15 noms (tied 20th most) * Jack Frost - 15 noms (tied 20th most) Write-in Polls As a twist SBAllen added write-in polls for characters on the borderline in nominations which caused characters that the board nominated to miss out because they were not popular enough. Of the 11 characters B8 nominated 15 or more times and failed to make the bracket, 8''' were a part of the write-in polls. The 3 that failed to even reach those were * Minsc - 20 noms (14th most) * Lyn - 19 noms (tied 15th most) * Boko - 15 noms (tied 20th most) Nomination Totals * Board 8 cast at least one nomination for '''401 different characters * B8 cast a total of 1,721 nominations in 2010 * 118 B8ers sent in a nomination ballot * there were just over 90,000 nominations sent in site-wide, so B8 accounted for 1.91% of the total GameFAQs nominations Suggestion List Info As in 2008, SB set up a "smart form" that fixed many problems by suggesting correct entries for characters if you misspelled their name or assigned them the wrong game in your entry. Entering the season, "The List" contained 244 suggested characters and was made up of the 128 from 2007, plus the 64 from 2006, plus 53 who had successful opening week rallies in 2008 plus 8 characters who SB thought had a chance to be interesting and added before noms even opened. The first two nights after noms opened, SB added new characters to The List if they had earned enough nominations to have a serious chance at making the final cut, until in the end there were 255 total characters in the suggestion form. With that in mind... * of the 238 characters from the initial suggestion list, 114 (47.9%) ended up making the Contest ** Notable Flops: CATS, Diablo, KOS-MOS, Lara Croft, Mudkip, Nightmare, Pac-Man, Raiden, Scorpion * of the 8 new characters that SB added before noms opened, 1''' (12.5%) ended up making the Contest ** Successful Rallies: Ezio Auditore di Firenze ** First Day Flops: Mordecai, Lilith, Bub, Bob, Sunflower, Doc Louis, Bayonetta * of the 4 new characters that were added to the list based on successful opening-day rallies, '''3 (75%) ended up making the Contest ** Successful Rallies: Pokemon Trainer Red, Claptrap, Darth Revan ** First Day Flops: Godot * of the 7 characters that were added to the list based on successful second day rallies, 5''' (71.4%) ended up making the Contest ** Successful Rallies: Sandal, Prinny, Fawful, Eddie Riggs, Jecht ** Second Day Flops: Jigglypuff, Saxton Hale (ineligible) * '''5 characters accomplished the frankly incredible feat of making it into the bracket despite never being a suggested option: Captain John Price, Lightning, Vault Boy, Ellis, Soap MacTavish Final Nomination Tally 72 * Prinny 60 * Charizard 47 * Ken 42 * Pokemon Trainer Red * Cid Highwind 40 * Doc Louis 36 * Jigglypuff 35 * Yoshimitsu 33 * Darth Revan 31 * Dan Hibiki 24 * Phoenix Wright 23 * Godot 22 * Archer 20 * Minsc 19 * Proto Man * Lyn 17 * Professor Layton 16 * Jecht * CATS 15 * Jack Frost * Boko 14 * Yuna * Zack Fair 13 * Albert Wesker * Nathan Drake * Gene 12 * Captain Falcon * Ike * Solid Snake * Bayonetta 11 * Fawful * Ghaleon * Gilgamesh * Green Biker Dude 10 * Gordon Freeman * Guybrush Threepwood * Miles Edgeworth * Miles Tails Prower * Vault Boy * Tifa Lockheart * Yuffie Kisaragi 9 * Big Boss * Yuri Lowell * Sniper Wolf 8 * Isaac * Knuckles the Echidna * Vivi * Vyse * Dan McNeely * Terry Bogard * The Blue Marble 7 * Dante * GlaDOS * Lightning * Neku Sakuraba * Rikku * Squall Leonhart * Maxwell * Blue Toad * Happy Mask Salesman * Laguna Loire * Locke Cole * Seifer Almasy 6 * Alucard * Bowser * Crash Bandicoot * Duke Nukem * Eddie Riggs * Kirby * Leon Kennedy * Magus * Sonic the Hedgehog * Yoshi * Chun Li * KOS-MOS * Little Mac * Morrigan (Dragon Age) * Raiden * Ecco the Dolphin * Etna * Goomba * Pious Augustus * Yangus 5 * Amaterasu * Claptrap * Crono * Frog * Fox McCloud * Liquid Snake * Mega Man X * Revolver Ocelot (Ocelot was the least popular character to avoid the play-ins, earning only 196 noms site-wide) * Jessica * Ada Wong * Dick Gumshoe * Epona * Hector * Red XIII * Rydia * Tim 4 * Aerith Gainsborough * Auron * Axel * Banjo * Laharl * L-Block * Mario * Mewtwo * Pikachu * Weighted Companion Cube * Zero * Zidane Tribal * Barret Wallace * K. K. Slider * Nightmare * Sunflower * Toad * Zelos Wilder 3 * Altair * Captain Price * Chris Redfield * Cloud Strife * Donkey Kong * Ezio Auditore di Firenze * Jill Valentine * Lloyd Irving * Luigi * Marth * Missingno * Princess Peach * Ratchet * Riku * Ryu * Sandal * Shadow the Hedgehog * Tidus * Travis Touchdown * Bub * Kain Highwind * ? Block * Cammy * Crono's Mom * Fei Fong Wong * Hal Otacon Emmerich * Jay Solano * Kyle Hyde * Mike Haggar * Mog * Morrigan (DarkStalkers) * Quote * Princess Rosalina * Rudy Roughnight * Sheena Fujibayashi 2 * Arthas Menethil * Big Daddy * Falco Lombardi * Heavy * Kefka * Kratos Aurion * Mega Man * Meta Knight * Prince of Persia * Sackboy * Samus Aran * Sora * Spy * Sub-Zero * Vincent Valentine * Zelda * King DeDeDe * Agent J * Alyx Vance * Anri * Ashley Winchester * Ayla * Battler * Bomberman * Brick * Dr. Derek Stiles * Earthworm Jim * Edgar Figaro * Garcian Smith * Jack * Jason Fleming * Jinjo * Joanna Dark * Kazooie * Kazuya Mishima * Klonoa * Mai Shiranui * Max Payne * Meowth * Presea Combatir * Pyro * Ragna the Bloodedge * Raziel * Sabin Figaro * Selvaria Bles * Slime * Sly Cooper * Soma Cruz * Spyro * Squirtle * Steiner * The Kid * The Merchant * Tohru Adachi * Tommy Vercetti 1 * Akuma * Balthier Bunansa * Captain MacMillan * Commander Shepard * Chris Redfield * Ellis * Geno * HK-47 * Jak (Jak was the least popular character to avoid the play-ins, earning only 196 noms site-wide) * Link (Link was #1 site-wide for noms, earning a total of 1853) * Master Chief * Midna * Ness * Ramza Beoulve * Ridley * Ryu Hayabusa * Sephiroth * The Boss * Thrall * Wander * Captain Olimar * Lara Croft * Lucas * Mordecai * Mudkip * Sarah Kerrigan * Scorpion * Sho Minamimoto * Lilith * 3-13 Archer * Aigis * Andrew Ryan * Angry Moon * Angry Sun * Ark * Ashley Riot * Ashton Anchors * Aya Brea * B.B. Hood * Bang Shishigami * Basch * Beatrice * Beedrill * Bidoof * Biorr * Birdo * Black Kight * Black Mage * BlackRose * Blanka * Bob * Boo * Boyd * Bridget * Bryan Fury * Carla Valenti * Carmen Sandiego * Celes Chere * Chaos * Chill Penguin * Chocobo * Citan Uzuki * Coach * Commander Keen * Cole McGrath * Conker * Dark Falz * Dark Link * de blob * Deckard Cain * Diablo * Drebin * Dr. Wily * Elhaym van Houten * Eli Vance * Faith * Felicia * Flammie * Flint * Francis * Garchomp * Gatrie * Generic NPC #3 * Giovanni * G-man * Gray Fox * Gruntilda * Guile * Gunstar Green * Heather * Ickybod Clay * Ico * Ifnkovhgroghprm * Iron-Tager * Ivy * Jazz Jackrabbit * JC Denton * Jimmy Hopkins * Jin Kazama * Jolee Bindo * Julius Belmont * Kaim Argonar * Kanji Tatsumi * Kasumi * Kid * King Harkinian * King K. Rool * King of All Cosmos * Kite * Kraden * Kreia * Kumatora * Kyle Katarn * Lei Wulong * Lemeza Kosugi * Lise * Liu Kang * Luvdisk * Lyon * Magcargo * Mara * Marta Lualdi * Marty Alencar * Masked Man * Mawile * Max (Sam and Max) * Metal Sonic * Miakis * Miltank * Mr. Game & Watch * Ms. Pac-Man * Naked Snake * Naoto Shirogane * Nana * Nine Tails * PaRappa * Pit * Pitfall Harry * Plok * Polar * Pong Paddle * Poo * POW Block * Professor Oak * Quina * Q*Bert * Rachel Alucard * Raidou Kuzunoha * Rayman * Raz * Reaver * Rei * Rin Tohsaka * Rinoa Heartily * Rise Kujikawa * Roadkill * Rosalina * Rubi * Rush Sykes * Ryo Hazuki * Sakura * Sam Fisher * Sandbag * Scyther * Sergeant Cortez * Serious Sam * Serph * Servbot * Shanoa * Siegfried * Sign Painter * Skull Kid * Skuntank * Slash * Sophitia Alexandra * Sweet Tooth * The Nameless One * The Sorrow * Thursday * Tina Armstrong * Tom Nook * Tron Bonne * Urdnot Wrex * Vamp * Vaporeon * Vic Viper * Welkin Gunther * Wiegraf Folles * Wobbuffet * Yosuke * Yukiko Amagi * Yuri * Zell * Zigzagoon Category:GameFAQs Contests Category:Board 8